Reuni
by citatos
Summary: Mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali setelah enam bulan tidak bertemu. Tapi tunggu, Chouji kemana sih? Ck, oke ini semua terjadi karena Chouji.
1. One

"Sumpah, gak bohong Chouji lama banget," kesabaran Ino sudah hampir habis. Dia selalu ngedumel apapun beberapa menit terakhir ini. Ini semua gara-gara Chouji.

Mereka bertiga rencananya mau ngumpul bareng, biasa lah reunian. Mereka sudah beberapa bulan ini gak ketemu, alasannya apalagi kalau bukan Ino dan Chouji yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke SMA lain selama satu semester. Maka dari itu, mereka bertiga sudah sangat lamaaa sekali tidak bertemu. Inilah kesempatan yang bagus buat reunian.

Harusnya sih, dihitung-hitung Chouji sampai ke tempat mereka janjian 15 menit yang lalu. Hem, nyatanya belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ngek.

"Lo bisa diam sedikit gak sih?" Shikamaru berkata dengan unsur ketajaman katanya karena di mulai terganggu.

Ino melirik. Alisnya mengkerut.

"Apa?"

"_Damn_, lo terlalu berisik," Shikamaru tanpa bersalah mengatakan itu pada Ino, yang langsung berubah mimik mukanya.

Ino membalas perkataan Shikamaru. "Heh, maksud lo apa? Gue terlalu _annoying_? Terserah, gak peduli gue. Yang gue peduliin sekarang, kemana si Chouji itu sampe belom dateng-dateng juga ah,"

_Gila, frustasi kali ini cewek. Aduh, kenapa gue tadi gak janjian telat sih sama si Chouji? What a drag._

Pip pip.

Terdengar suara ponsel Shikamaru dari kantong celananya. Dirogohnya saku kanan, lalu membuka poselnya. Satu pesan diterima.

From : Chouji

Shikamaru, kyknya gue gakjadi dtg , ini gr2 kepsek minta gue buat ngisi berkas2 buat form nerusin pertkrn pelajar ya, maap buat Ino juga oke.

"Ck," Shikamaru mendecak. _Aah, tau gini beneran gue tidur aja deh._

"Siapa? Oh, jangan bilang itu Chouji," Ino sudah menebak duluan. Tepat sih jawabannya, entah reaksinya gimana.

"Iya,"

"Bilang apaan?" Ino bertanya.

"Dia gak jadi dateng. Suruh ngisi formulir buat nerusin progam yang lo berdua ikutin," Shikamaru menjawab. Dilihatnya pesan dari Chouji sekali lagi, lalu dia menutup ponsel flip-flopnya (buka tutup) dan menaruhnya di saku kanan lagi.

Dan yak, mereka sekarang berdiri kaya pasangan bego di tengah jembatan kayu sungai Tatsuya. Gak malu sih, justru mereka malah kesel. Ino yang langsung memasang tampang putus asa sesekali ngomel gak jelas sementara Shikamaru yang juga sedang mendengarkan lagu dari I-Pod-nya cuma menyenderkan tangannya ke pagar pembatas sambil memandang refleksinya di air sungai yang mengalir pelan itu.

Andai Chouji ada disini, kayaknya mereka bakalan gak perlu sehening ini.

Ada kali 5 menitan, mereka diam tanpa kata. Gak bicara apa-apa. Gak penting juga bicara, mereka juga tahu kalau palingan juga ujung-ujungnya berantem atau ngeluarin pendapat yang berbeda yang membuat mereka adu kata. Lebih males lagi, kan.

Tak disangka-sangka, Ino nyeletuk duluan.

"Lagi denger lagu apaan?" tanya Ino penasaran. Shikamaru sedang mendengarkan lagu, tapi tampangnya biasa aja. Ah, tampangnya kan emang biasa aja. Datar. Salah deh kayaknya, Ino tanya hal macem gitu.

"Kenapa? Mau dengerin?" Shikamaru malah tanya balik.

"Enggak sih, habis lo dengerin lagu tapi tampang lo biasa aja. Denger lagu apa?"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan I-Pod dari kantong kemejanya, lalu mengulurkan Ino supaya dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

_Saosin – Penelope (acoustic)._

"Oh," Ino hanya bisa berkata itu. Lalu, dia memandang Shikamaru sebentar. Dilihatnya dia memasukkan kembali I-Pod-nya, tapi dia menghentikannya ditengah jalan. Dia melirik Ino.

Diam.

"Hm, lo mau dengerin?"

Ngek.

Ino mendengus, kirain apaan tadi. Hedeh.

"Mau sih, tapi kan lo lagi dengerin. Jadi ya, gak usah lah," Ino membalikkan badannya, punggungnya menyender pada pagar pembatas. Dia sekarang meliat bagian sungai di sisi kiri jembatan. Pemandangannya bagus, ada beberapa pohon sakura di sampingnya. Andai tadi dia membawa kamera. Sayang yang dibawanya hanyalah kamera ponselnya yang buram. Hm.

Shikamaru mencopod _earphone_-nya lalu memberikan I-Pod serta _earphone _ ke Ino. Ino memandangnya dengan bingung. Kayaknya tadi dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu deh. Emang dia gak denger ya? 

"Nih, gue agak bosen dengerin lagu terus. Pake aja," Shikamaru menawarkan. Ino pun mau tak mau mengambil I-Pod-nya. Dia lalu memakai _earphone_ ke telinganya. Dilihatnya layar I-Pod, masih tertera _Saosin – Penelope (acoustic)._

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesaat sebelum lagunya habis, Ino berkomentar. "Lagunya bagus deh, gue suka akustikannya. Tumben selera lo kayak gini Shika. Perasaan dulu sebelum gue pergi, lo suka macem-macem Pop-Rock-Alternative segala macem deh. Sekarang kenapa jadi akustikan?" Ino berkata sambil melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung menegakkan badannya.

_Kayaknya makin tinggi aja ini cowok. Bagus deh, tambah ganteng. Hehe. Hm, eh apa tadi? Ganteng?_

"Yah, gak enak juga ternyata suka sama sesuatu yang itu-itu doang. Makanya gue nyoba sesuatu yang beda." jawab Shikamaru pelan. Pandangannya terlihat ke titik hilang sungai itu.

"Hm, gitu," Ino menjawab. Dilihatnya beberapa playlist dalam I-Pod Shikamaru. Yah kayaknya emang akustik semua.

…

_Wonderwall – Oasis_

_Ordinary People – John Legend_

_Comforting Sounds – Mew_

_Symmetry – Mew_

_Sattelite Heart – Anya Marina_

…

"Terus gimana, disini tanpa gue sama Chouji? Hm, tunggu gue tau jawabannya. Pasti lo bakalan bilang kalo semuanya jadi lebih tenang, lebih adem, lebih ngebuat lo rileks gak ada kita berdua. Ya kan?" Ino tersenyum kecil. Sesekali melirik Shikamaru. Yang sangat mengejutkan adalah, Shikamaru ikutan tersenyum. _Oh my God, hello, ini Shikamaru kan? Bisa juga dia senyum-senyum._

"Sebenarnya sih iya, tapi faktanya gak gitu," Shikamaru masih memakai senyuman itu di wajahnya, "Kadang gue juga rindu sih, sama lo berdua."

Ino mendengus, matanya sedikit membesar. Lalu dia memukul lengan kiri Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya.

"Demi apa, lo kangen sama kita? Aduh, Shikamaru bisa kangen juga sama kita. Gue jadi terharu," ujar Ino diakhiri dengan tertawa pelan.

"Faktanya emang iya,"

Ino agak kaget juga sih, habis suara terakhirnya ini keliatannya beda sama sebelum-sebelumnya. Ino terus melirik lagi ke arah Shikamaru. Wih, pandangannya men jadi serius gitu.

"Pas lo berdua gak ada, gue jadi sendiri. Sepi juga sih,"

Ino hanya manggut-manggut tanda dia mengerti. "Emangnya lo gak main sama anak cowok lain apa? Shino? Sai? Kiba? Masih banyak kali temen-temen lain,"

"Masalahnya, lo tau sendiri gue gimana."

Ngeng, oke. Kayaknya Ino tau deh, masalahnya apa. Shikamaru terlalu amat sangat malas buat ngomong sekedar ngajak main atau ngobrol segala macem sama tuh cowok macem Sai, Kiba, Shino. Yah, palingan gak nyambung nanti apa yang diomongin. Topiknya beda ceritanya, dia kan si jenius.

Lagian, palingan nanti si gerombolan cowok itu pada ngomongin cewek doang. Hah, Shikamaru kan paling anti sama yang namanya ngomongin cewek.

"Hm, ya ya gue tau. Jadi lo gak main sama siapapun gitu? Lo tuh jenius tapi kuper ya,"

Shikamaru melirik Ino, gantian kali ini alisnya yang mengerut. "Gue gak kuper, gue cuma males."

"Males itu awal dari kuper, lo tau?"

"Cih, apaan tuh?"

"Untung cuma Chouji yang ngelanjutin sekolahnya disana. Coba kalo gue lanjut juga. Yakin seratus persen, lo bakalan dapet polling buat orang termisterius."

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gimana kalo lo berdua?" dia bertanya.

"Gimana apanya?" Ino agak bingung. Gimana dengan dia dan Chouji?

Shikamaru mendesah. Untung dia mau sabar ngelayanin ini cewek super aktif. Kalo enggak, palingan dia udah pergi ninggalin dia, tidur dirumah.

"Lo berdua gak ada gue, gimana?" Shikamaru mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

Ino lalu mengangguk, mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Dia berpikir sejenak. Hm, gak ada Shikamaru?

"Hm, gimana ya bilangnya," Ino masih memikirkan kata-kata apa yang hendak diucapkannya. "Kalo Chouji gue gak tau, soalnya kita beda sekolah. Tapi masa sih, dia gak kangen sama lo? Lo kan sahabatnya sedari kecil juga."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kalo lo?"

Ino masih berpikir. Enam bulan tanpa bertemu langsung dengan Shikamaru emang ngebuat dia rindu segala macem tentang dia. Dibanding Chouji, dia lebih rindu dengan Shikamaru. Padahal kan mereka berdua sahabatnya dari kecil juga. Ada yang salah gak sih?

"Gue… ya rindu lah. Haha, gue kan sahabat lo juga dari kecil. Komunikasi sebatas sms atau telpon kadang ngaruhnya kecil buat gue. Tapi gue rindu kok sama lo," kata Ino. Dia tertawa, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Shikamaru cuma balas tersenyum tanpa melihat ke Ino.

"Walaupun kita ini sering beda pendapat ya, Shika, kalo gak ada lo jadi aneh aja. Gak ada yang ngerceokin gue lagi, haha aneh emang. Tapi justru disitu kerinduan gue terhadap lo. Kadang kita ngeliat orang lain rindu sama sahabatnya yang cuma rindu fisik. Entah kenapa ya, kalo gue beda. Gue malah rindu dalemnya. Haha, udah ah gak usah dilanjutin," Ino tetap tertawa kecil sesekali melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan I-Pod-nya.

Shikamaru pelan-pelan mencerna kata-kata Ino. _Gue malah rindu dalemnya?_ Rindu apanya? Wataknya? Sifatnya? Hatinya?

_No. Gak mungkin lah, ini Ino._

Shikamaru melayangkan pandangannya ke refleksi dirinya di air sungai itu. Dia makin berpikir. Yah, maklum lah dia terlalu jenius mikir-mikir apa yang gak penting sebenarnya.

"Tapi darimana lo tau juga, kalo mereka rindu fisiknya?"

"Hah? Aduh Shikamaru, masih aja ini topik," Ino menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu bersiap mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Gini ya, lo liat kan, kalo orang baru ketemu setelah sekian lama mereka gak ketemu pasti mereka pelukan, terus bilang 'ih, muka kamu masih tetep ya kayak yang dulu' atau 'wah, kamu tambah tinggi ya' atau malah 'ya ampun, rambut kamu bagusan yang dulu deh'. Emangnya itu bukan ciri-cirinya kangen fisik? Ya itu sih pendapat gue,"

"Kita gak pelukan, tapi,"

Ngek.

Ino melotot, matanya melirik tajam ke Shikamaru. Dia cuma melipat tangannya di pagar pembatas, lalu membiarkan kepalanya tergeletak di atas lipatan tangannya. Kayaknya ekspresinya biasa banget.

"Terus lo mau kita pelukan gitu? Berart—,"

"Kalo iya?"

Ngeeeeeek.

_Eh, apa-apaan sih ini? Maksudnya dia ngerjain gue? Apa gimana? Apa emang—ehm, dia mau peluk gue? Sumpah, God I need you deh._

"Maksudnya?" Ino mengernyitkan alis, dia sekarang disamping Shikamaru pas banget. Biar bisa ngeliat dia dengan lebih jelas, keliatannya. _Earphone_ sudah dicopot dari telingannya. Oke, sekarang harus mencoba serius. Ini bukan sekedar lelucon kan, ya.

Shikamaru gantian, dia berputar. Sekarang posisinya sudah hadap-hadapan. Sumpah, Ino baru nyadar kalo tingginya emang tambah menjulang ini cowok sejak terakhir kali dia pergi.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, dia terlalu ganteng sih buat jadi seorang jenius. Rumor yang didenger sejak kelas 1 SMA dulu emang banyak cewek yang naksir sama dia. Udah ganteng, cool, jenius pula—kata orang sih itu. Serius.

Lagian, hello, siapa sih yang gak suka sama Shikamaru Nara? Bahkan guru-guru selalu menyanjung si jenius ganteng ini. Ngeh.

Dan Ino baru sadar gitu. Kenapa dia gak sadar ya sejak dulu, kalo Shikamaru—teman masa kecilnya ini, telah tumbuh jadi cowok yang sangat diidolakan, yang ganteng, yang cool, yang beda dari Sasuke (oke, Sasuke ini orang yang dia sukain pas SMP). Konyol gak sih.

Sebenarnya pikiran yang satu ini nih, tepat setelah ini, dia uadh mikirin sejak lama. Sebelum dia pindah ke SMA lain malah. Cuma sayang banget, ini sama sekali gak ada yang tahu. Bahkan si jenong pun gak tau.

_Emangnya gue suka ya, sama si jenius ini?_

"Gak apa-apa," Shikamaru hanya bilang itu.

Krik.

Hello, tadi dia nyadar gak sih udah bilang kata yang bikin jantungnya Ino jadi dag-dig-dug terus? _What a boooooy!_

"Eh, tunggu," Ino memberhentikan Shikamaru. Habis, sepertinya dia mau pulang, soalnya dia langsung membalikkan badannya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ino.

"Hn?"

"Lo—belom jawab gue, perasaan. Maksudnya apa tadi?"

Diam. Sumpah, untung bukan malam hari. Jangkrik menang tuh adu suara, kalo malam.

"Gue cuma mau bilang pendapat gue. Mereka pelukan sebenarnya karena mereka udah dapet ikatan yang kuat satu sama lain, gue kira. Kenapa kita gak pelukan pas lo pertama kalo ngeliat gue? Karena _basically _kita gak punya ikatan yang kuat," jelas Shikamaru.

Tunggu.

"Kata siapa kita gak kuat? Kesimpulan darimana tuh?"

"Gue jenius, lo tau,"

_Jenius? Gak kuat? Hey, kita sahabatan dari kecil banget men. Lo sama gue ketemu pas umur berapa tahun deh itu, aduh gue lupa. Gila ya, gue gak terima gue sama lo dibilang lemah dalam persahabatan. Kayak gitu sama aja gue gak di anggap sahabat lo. Hell!_

"Eh, Shika denger ya. Gue gak mau berdebat nih sama lo, tapi kita ini sahabat dari kecil. Lo kalo bilang kita ini gak ada ikatan, namanya lo gak anggap gue jadi sahabat lo. Sumpah ya, lo tuh, ck,"

Shikamaru cuma diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berkata pelan.

"Kalo kita punya ikatan, kenapa lo gak peluk gue waktu itu?"

…

Oke, _this is definitely_ sebuah masalah yang serius. Ino sama sekali gak bisa bales kata-kata Shikamaru karena pada dasarnya emang pas pertama kali dia dateng balik kesini, dia cuma senyum doang terus langsung ngobrol-ngobrol sama Shikamaru. Dia baru sadar si Chouji kan meluk dia ya, waktu itu. Ah, pelukan apaan sih? _Hell._

"Gue… Shikamaru, itu bener-bener… Ck, gue—," mendadak Ino gak bisa ngomong apapun kecuali _shocked._

Gimana dia gak kaget coba, pelan-pelan tangannya Shikamaru melingkar di pinggangnya Ino terus dalam beberapa detik kepalanya Ino sudah berada di dadanya Shikamaru. Sumpah, kalo lo jadi Ino apa yang bakalan lo lakuin?

Mata Ino membesar. Masih terlalu sulit ya, dipercaya. Ini Shikamaru. Orang nomor satu terjenius di SMAnya. Orang yang masuk dalam kategori cool di SMAnya. Orang yang juga masuk nominasi di bidang kepopulerannya dikalangan cewek-cewek. Sekarang ngapain? Ya, memeluk Ino.

Ino gak tau, ini cara dia buat nyelametin dia gara-gara gak bisa nemuin kata yang tepat buat jawab pertanyaan gilanya tadi atau emang dia beneran mau peluk Ino.

Dan oke, itu cuma berlangsung beberapa detik doang. Pas Shikamaru melepas pelukannya Ino. Dia langsung tersenyum kecil. _What the hell?_

"Ino, lo gak tau gimana gue jalanin enam bulan tanpa lo,"

_M-m-maksudnya? Shi-Shikamaru, bisa diulang?_

Tapi, Ino gak bales apapun. Dia cuma bingung, ngelongo gak jelas. Serius, kalo diliat sekarang tampang Ino terlihat idiot banget. Gak bohong.

Dan dengan itu pula Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan Ino sendirian, di jembatan kayu itu. Langkahnya masih terdengar jelas. Lama-lama menghilang. Ino belum juga sadar. Entah berapa lamanya setelah hal itu, Ino baru sadar.

"Tunggu, tunggu," Ino berseru. Tapi, dilihatnya ke sekeliling. Oh, God gak ada Shikamaru.

"Sumpah, Shikamaru kenapa sih?" Ino terpaku. Dia terus memutar ulang kata-katanya. Dia gak tau gimana dia jalanin 6 bulan tanpa dia. God, itu pernyataan ya?

_Gue gak mau salah mengartikan kata-kata itu. Please, jangan bilang… Jangan pernah bilang kalo…_

"…dia suka sama gue?" Ino bertanya-tanya sendiri kepada dirinya. Berharap kata-katanya yang tadi itu, benar. Tapi, dia juga disatu sisi gak mangharapkannya. Takut kalau dia salah mengartikan, dia akan sakit hati. Karena itu dia masih berpikir, alasan apa yang bisa mambuat Shikamaru berkata seperti itu.

"Sumpah, Shikamaru. Gue gak tau apa yang bakalan gue lakuin, kalo gue ketemu lo besok. Aah, _Shit._ Gembel banget, kenapa sih selalu ngegantung kalo ngomong sama Shikamaru?"

Tiba-tiba Ino diam.

"Tapi kayaknya, gue juga suka sama dia deh,"


	2. Two

"Mom, aku berangkat!" Ino berseru. Dia langsung menyerbu roti selainya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah. Sungguh agak seperti sinetron.

Ibunya menengok dari balik lemari tempat piring-piring di dapur, lalu menengok. "Hati-hatiiii!"

Daan, hari ini adalah hari Selasa. Ino sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti pelajar lain sejak hari kemarin. Dia baru aja balik dari program yang dia ikutin selama enam bulan sama Chouji—program pertukaran pelajar. Tapi, beda dengan Chouji. Ino gak melanjutkan programnya lagi kali ini. Alasannya katanya sih simpel, dia bosan. Hah, padahal kan dengan ikut progam itu bisa nambah temen, punya koneksi, belajar dari pengalaman orang lain, berbagi pengalaman juga, dan segala macem lainnya. Tapi ya emang Ino juga bosenan sih orangnya, gimana dong.

_So, _sebentar.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari rumahnya, Ino udah dihantui dengan pikiran-pikiran gaib-nya tentang siapa lagi kalau bukan si kepala nanas itu, Shi-ka-ma-ru.

Sebisa mungkin dari tadi malam, Ino mencoba buat gak mikirin hal-hal yang ngebuatnya inget sama kejadian yang di jembatan kayu itu. Dari mulai Twitter-an, denger mp3, sms-an sama si jenong sampe belajar (oke, yang ini mungkin ya sedikit sih presentasenya) dilakuin sama Ino demi menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang 'itu'.

Hasilnya : 0.

Heem, jadi ya sekarang walaupun pagi-pagi sejuk udara dingin dan muka orang-orang yang lewatin Ino pada cerah, keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan Ino. Sangat. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang terus menghantuinya (?).

_GIMANA NANTI MUKA GUE, KALO KETEMU SAMA DIA? NYEEEEEET._

Otaknya penuh dengan 8 kata yang membentuk sebuah pertanyaan plus satu kata sampah dibelakangnya.

Ah, tidak sama sekali terasa kalau kakinya sudah menyentuh tanah lapangan sekolahnya. Dengan harap-harap cemas, Ino pelan-pelan masuk ke kelas. Harapannya sih, dikelas belum ada Shikamaru. Andaikan udah ada, yah serahkan pada keberuntungan saja.

Dibukanya pintu kelas, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada bangku Shikamaru yang ternyata masih kosong melompong. Kepanikannya segera mereda.

"Huuuh, akhirnya. Sumpah, gue kira dia bakalan ada di bangkunya lagi tidur. Aaaa, stres gue," Ino melayangkan komentar yang tidak tertuju pada siapapun. Ditutupnya pintu kelas terus dia langsung duduk nampilin wajah puasnya ke siapapun yang melihatnya. Untung cuma si Tenten yang ngeliat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura datang. Dia langsung lari-lari ke bangkunya Ino. Dipukulnya meja Ino dengan amat keras. Andai meja bisa bergerak layaknya manusia biasa yang punya tangan dan kaki, melayang itu 4 kaki mejanya ke arah Sakura. Kasihan si meja.

BRAK.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura.

Ino yang sedang melihat-lihat lapangan basket dari jendela kelasnya langsung kaget setengah mati. Matanya melotot, alisnya menunjukkan sikap terusik. _Hey, _gak perlu gini juga kali caranya ya.

"Sumpah, kaget gilaaaaa. Ngapain lo, pagi-pagi udah bikin gue jantungan,"

Sakura langsung geser bangku disebelahnya lebih dekat ke arah Ino supaya bisa bicara dengan jelas. Gak pake lama, dia langsung duduk.

"Lo musti tau ya," Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Nadanya terlihat antusias, apalagi ditambah mimik mukanya yang—ehem, aneh tapi ya serius gitu.

"Apaan?" tanya Ino yang jadi penasaran.

"Jujur tapi ya, jawab apa yang gue tanya sama lo. Bohong dosa ya lo, masuk neraka,"

Ngeeng.

"Apaan sih lo? Pake ada neraka-neraka-an. Gue perlu jawab apa, neng?"

Hening. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada yang bicara. Kayak-kayaknya Sakura sedang menyusun kata buat pertanyaan yang mau ditanyain sama Ino. Kayak-kayaknya dia kebingungan cari kata yang tepat. Kayak-kayaknya juga ya nih, Sakura bakalan bawa kabar buruk. Dan terakhir, kayak-kayaknya Ino tau deh apa yang mau ditanyain. Pasti gak bakalan jauh-jauh dari pacarnya, Sasuke. Atau apalah namanya. Palingan mau minta nasihat tentang cinta dan embel-embel yang lain. Ah, malasnya.

Dan Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lo kenapa sama Shikamaru?"

DOR.

Ino melongo, alis matanya mengernyit dan matanya mengedip sesekali. Lengkap sudah, gerak geriknya—menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa sangat kaget.

_Gila, dari mana jenong bisa tau gue ada apa-apa sama Shikamaru? Anjrit. Keturunan peramal kayaknya. Ah, shit. Temen gue aneh semuaaaa._

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban Ino. Dia terus melihat Ino yang sekarang udah menoleh ke kiri sambil mendecak. Terus dia balik menoleh ke kanan kali ini sambil mendesah. Setelah itu dia menengok ke Sakura, tepat di depan mukanya. Dia mulai menjawab perlahan tapi pasti. Jujur kok, tapi.

"Kenapa emang? Maksud pertanyaan lo apa? Kurang spesifik,"

Sakura mendesah. Oke, cukup tau aja ya kalian sifatnya Sakura gimana. Jika salah satu pertanyaannya atau lebih, tidak terjawab dengan pasti ataupun tidak benar, yang akan terjadi adalah Sakura akan terus menanyai si tokoh yang ditanyai sampai bisa terjawab dengan akurat. _No matter what._

Dia langsung menanyakan Ino, se-spesifik mungkin.

"Huh, elo tuh ya. Oke, spesifik kan lo maunya. Gini, lo musti tau juga deh. Kemarin tuh Shikamaru telpon gue—," Ino langsung memasang tampang melongo kaget, "—dan _guess what?_ Dia ngomongin lo. Entah kenapa ya, gue gak tau aja tiba-tiba banget kan dia telpon gue. Gueee, Ino, bukan Hinata yang kaleman dikit atau siapa kek gitu. Dan _guess what _lagi ya, dia ngomongin lo dan program lo itu sama Chouji. Lo ngapain aja disana, lo sama siapa tinggalnya, lo belajar apaan, ck sampe gila gue ditanyain begituan. Padahal ya, pas lo ada di sana Shikamaru gak pernah telpon gue atau—eh, maksud gue dia gak pernah nanya-nanya tentang elo ke gue. Lo kenapa sih sebenarnyaaa?"

Kriiiiiiiiing. Kriiiiiiiiing.

Dan sampai situlah pada akhirnya, pertanyaan spesifik Sakura yang diakhiri oleh suara imut bel memanggil-manggil siswa yang lagi di kantin atau lagi dimanapun supaya masuk ke kelas. Tampang Ino yang tadinya super panik karena gak punya pikiran dan emang gak punya bahan _ngeles_ apapun buat dijadiin jawaban, mandadak langsung ngerubah mukanya jadi sok-sok gak bersalah—kan belnya bunyi gara-gara udah jam tujuh pas, ya bukan salah Ino juga. Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Ck, aaaaaaaah bel sialan. Pokoknya lo ngutang penjelasan sama gue. Oh, satu lagi : spesifik. Gue mau jawaban lo juga yang spe-si-fik." Sakura mengubah suaranya pada satu kata terakhir yang sengaja dipenggal-penggal biar kedengeran jelas buat Ino. Dan dia pergi ke tempat duduknya, dua meja didepan Ino.

Pelajaran jam pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran Biologi. Ino masih was-was, yah kalo-kalo Shikamaru dateng kan Ino masih gak tau, mukanya mesti senyum pasrah atau nunduk aja atau pura-pura gak liat. Hem, tunggu—yang terakhir jahat deh.

_Gimana kalo Shikamaru gak dateng sekolah? Gimana kalo kemarin cuma bercanda? Sampe beneran bercanda, gue gak akan mau lagi ngeliat mukanya. No, no, scratch that. Gue gak bisa juga kali, gak ngeliat mukanyaaa. Ah, damn!_

Beneran panjang umur Shikamaru, 8 menit dihitung dari Ino ngedumel si Shikamaru datang dengan tampang yang biasa menghiasi muka malesnya itu. Yah, tampang datar maksudnya. Setelah Shikamaru ngasih surat telat sama Ms. Lissa, dia berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, dua meja samping kanan Ino. Shikamaru berjalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri, tatapannya lurus. Ino hanya melihatnya berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

_God, kayaknya gue yakin gue suka sama ini cowok satu. Sebentar, apa gue emang suka sama dia karena kemarin? Karena insiden yang di jembatan itu?_

Ino mulai berpikir. Beneran Ino jadi suka sama Shikamaru karena dia peluk Ino kemarin? Karena Shikamaru bilang sesuatu kemarin? Apa dia malah suka sama Shikamaru sedari dulu? Sebelum dia ikut program pertukaran pelajar? Atau malah sebelum dia masuk SMA? Ah, pikiran yang kayak gini perlu disaring. Dia butuh saringan buat menyimpulkan apa yang ada di otaknya ini. Kenapa sih nama Shikamaru muter-muter di kepalanya Ino sekarang? Tuh kan, keliatan banget namanya jungkir balik terus.

Oh, sampe lupa sama Shikamaru. Dia ternyata baru duduk ditempatnya, tasnya dijatuhkan ke atas meja. Sebelum dia membuka retsleting tasnya, dia berpaling melirik Ino. Ketika mereka sadar kalo mereka ini saling ngelirik satu sama lainnya, dia tersenyum. Seketika itu juga, si Ino langsung bingung apa yang harus dia bales ke Shikamaru. Senyum juga? Bilang 'hai'? Nyengir? Hrr, pada akhirnya Ino gak ngebales apapun. Dia menoleh ke Ms. Lissa—sok cuek.

_Mampus gue, sungguh gue jahat banget. Ck, aaaa gue jadi freak nih. Help, help._

Pelajaran berlangsung sampai jam pelajaran keempat berakhir. _And, it's time toooooo_… istirahat.

Ino buru-buru kabur dari si jenong ke kantin. Takut ditanya-tanya segala macem tentang kasus yang tadi itu. Tapi begitu sampe di kantin, dia langsung pusing gara-gara ngeliat orang saking banyaknya lagi jajan-jajan. Gilaa, sumpek banget parah. Di pojokan kantin, ada sekumpulan cowok angkatannya. Dilihatnya satu-satu, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, banyak. Tapi Ino gak peduli sama siapapun disana, soalnya gak ada Shikamaru. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantin. Saat itu pula, tangan kanannya ditarik sama seseorang.

"Eh, woy, lepasiin," Ino berseru. Dia ngeliat tangannya dipegang sama model-model tangan cowok, pake gelang tali hitam. Hm, tali hitam?

Ngek.

Ino langsung melesatkan pandangan ke orang itu. Dan yak, ternyata dia cowok. Plus, namanya adalah Shikamaru. Anjrit, baru aja dipikirin beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ikut gue," Shikamaru langsung menarik Ino yang jalannya sekarang udah bisa sebelahan sama Shikamaru, ngikutin irama kakinya Shikamaru juga biar gak ketinggalan. Lagian juga Ino gak bisa kabuuur, tangannya dijegal gitu kayak diborgol beneran.

"Eh eh, tunggu. Lo mau kemana?" tanya Ino pasrah.

"…"

"Shikamaru, berhenti! Shika—,"

"Lo berisik, ya. Diem aja, kenapa sih?" Shikamaru melirik tajam Ino. Hal ini tentu aja ngebuat Ino langsung diem, serem sih keliatannya.

Shikamaru naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Sampai di lantai dua, dia gak berbelok tapi masih naik tangga ke lantai tiga. Begitu pula pas nyampe di lantai tiga, dia langsung naik ke lantai atas. Shikamaru membuka pintu akses ke _rooftop _itu dengan pelan. Di lantai paling atas ini, gak ada apapun kecuali beberapa alat yang berbau-bau listrik gitu sama ada satu box yang entah apa isinya. Ino sih mengira-ngira itu palingan alat pemadam kebakaran atau sejenis alat keamanan gitu paling. Hm, dipikir-pikir aneh juga ya alat keamanan ada di _rooftop._

Shikamaru baru melepas genggaman tangan Ino begitu membuka pintu itu. Dia langsung masuk ke halaman atas gedung sekolahnya. Ino, yang baru dua kali masuk ke _rooftop _termasuk ini, ngerasa aneh ngeliat keadaan sekeliling. Bentuknya masih sama seperti pertama kali dia masuk ke sini. Ada boxnya, ada banyak kawat hitam tebal seliweran dimana-mana, ada tombol-tombol di sebelah kiri boxnya, sama persis. Pertama kali dia kesini, Ino datang sama Shikamaru sama Chouji. Mereka diam-diam kesini tanpa sepengetahuan guru ataupun temen sekelasnya. Tapi itu dulu, dulu banget pas awal masuk kelas satu. Masih kebawa suasana SMP, masih lucu-lucuan, masih canda-candaan segala macem.

Beda sama sekarang. Apalagi sekarang sama Shikamaru, makanya agak aneh.

Detik itu juga, Ino ngerasa deg-deg gimana gitu. Masalahnya ya, kemaren itu kan Shikamaru baru peluk Ino. Terus sekarang apalagi yang mau dilakuin si Shikamaru? Ehem, tunggu, tunggu. Mereka itu cuma sahabat. Oke, mungkin cuma one-sided-love, dengan Ino sebagai orang yang berharap tapi gak berharap juga kalo emang belom ada fakta si Shikamaru juga—ehem, juga suka sama dia.

Ngeliat beberapa kondisi, Ino malah memutuskan buat bersikap jaim sama Shikamaru. Dia sok-sok gak peduli sama apa yang terjadi kemarin itu. Kenyataannya sih, PEDULI BANGET.

"Ngapain lo narik-narik gue kesini?" Ino langsung bertanya, setelah beberapa detik liat-liat kondisi ini tempat. Aneh nih, Shikamaru ngebawa dia ke tempat yang sama sekali gak ada orang. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu lagi.

Shikamaru menoleh. Tadinya dia lagi jalan ke pinggir pagar pembatas, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti terus berbalik. "Gue mau ngomong sekaligus nunjukin lo sesuatu."

_Nunjukin gue sesuatu? Hm, berarti gue perlu berpikir ya. Apa coba yang mau ditunjukin? Dia kan gak megang apapun ditangannya?_

Shikamaru mendekat. Ini ngebuat Ino langsung kaget, dia mau jaga jarak tapi gak enak juga takutnya malah makin dideketin sama Shikamaru. Jadi ya, semasa bodo. Ino sama sekali gak pindah dari posisinya. Kira-kira berjarak dua lengan, Shikamaru berhenti.

"Ino, lo—,"

Pip pip pip pip.

Ngek.

Shikamaru mendesah. Dia ngedumel sesuatu, kedengarannya kayak 'nyusahin' apalah itu. Dia membuka ponselnya.

From : Chouji

Dmn lo, buddy?gue br dtg nih, nyari2 lo sm Ino katanya gakada yg liat. pengen kmpl2 lg nih ber3 sm lo sm Ino. sekalian nebus dosa gue kmrn gak jd reuni brg2 lo berdua -,-

_Damn, Chouji. Nyusahin banget lo. Cih._

Shikamaru membalas sekadarnya.

To : Chouji

Temuin gue 10mntn lg di rooftop. jgn skrg

Oke, terkirim. Sekarang karena Shikamaru udah mengirim pesan ke Chouji yang isinya suruh ke rooftop, dia gak bakalan lama-lamain waktu yang kesisa buat dia ngomong sesuatu sama Ino. Shikamaru memasukkan kembali poselnya, pelan-pelan dia mendongak. Pas dia ngeliat mukanya Ino, reaksi yang mau dilakukannya cuma pengen ketawa. Tapi dia tau, kalo nanti dia ketawa pasti langsung ditindas sama Ino, diomelin atau apalah namanya. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia tahan dirinya buat ketawa, walaupun bibirnya Shikamaru kadang goyang saking pengen ketawanya.

Kenapa Shikamaru pengeen banget ketawa? Bayangin. Ino melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Terus tatapannya kosong, kayak lagi pergi kemana gitu jiwanya. Mulutnya melongo, satu poin lagi yang bisa bikin Ino saingan sama anak idiot. Apalagi matanya melirik-lirik ke atas. Wak, tipe-tipe idiot jaman sekarang.

"Heh,"

Ino dari tampang ke-idiot-annya langsung berubah drastis, malu kayaknya Shikamaru nangkep dia lagi bergaya idiot-look-alike.

"Hah? A-apa?"

"Tampang lo idiot, tau," Shikamaru jujur sekarang. Dia berusaha untuk gak ketawa, karena bakalan lebih celaka lagi nanti kalo ditambah ketawa. Tampang Ino berubah lagi. Kalo mau di analogiin ya, Ino itu kadang kaya bunglon. Bedanya ya, bunglon itu warnanya yang berubah. Kalo Ino, moodnya plus wajahnya yang berubah-ubah sesuai degan kondisi yang lagi diomongin sama lawan bicaranya.

"Hah? Maksud lo? Ngatain gue ya, lo?" Ino sok-sok masang tampang kesel. Tapi ya, apa banget gitu dia diajak kesini cuma buat bilang kalo dia itu idiot. Hello, inikah apa yang mau diomongin sama Shikamaru? Wah, kurang ajar nih.

"Ck, lo bisa diem dulu gak?" Shikamaru masih bersikap tenang sementara Ino keliatannya udah naik darah.

Ino mengernyit. "Udah deh, sebenernya lo mau ngomong apa sih? Lo mau ngomong kalo gue idiot? Enggak kan? Karena kalo iya, percuma lo ngajak gue kesini. Gue bakalan pergi," Ino yang agak kesal, langsung berbalik mau pergi ninggalin Shikamaru sama kata idiot yang melayang di atas kepala Ino berduaan. Tiba-tiba, tangannya Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino lagi. Ino menengok.

"Apa lagi? Lo tuh aneh tau gak,"

Shikamaru belum melepaskan tangan Ino, dia masih menatap Ino dengan tampang datarnya. Kali ini Shikamaru belum terpancing emosinya karena omongan Ino yang agak menusuk itu.

"Gue minta lo buat dengerin gue, bukan buat ninggalin gue." Shikamaru berbicara.

_Anjrit. Harus gak sih gue merasa tersanjung? Apa gue harus gimana? Blame Shikamaru, and his own words._

Ino langsung diam. Saat itu juga, Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya. "Gue cuma punya waktu sedikit, jadi tolong hargain gue juga,"

"…"

"Ino, maafin gue buat kemarin."

_Shit._

"Gue gak tau, apa yang gue lakuin itu bener atau salah. Reflek, tangan gue gerak gitu aja tanpa gue pikir dulu."

Ino masih belom ngerti apa yang Shikamaru omongin. Oke, Ino bingung kenapa dia malah minta maaf. Apa artinya dia minta maaf, gara-gara kejadian pelukan itu? Dia minta maaf buat itu? Oh, ya ya. Dia pasti gak sengaja kan. Dia pasti gak mau peluk-peluk Ino.

_Jadi bener kan, faktanya dia gak suka sama gue. Ha-ha. Ino, gembel lo, dia gak lebih dari sahabat. Oh, please._

"Sorry, gue gak mau lo terganggu sama kemarin itu. Jadi ya, lupain aja."

Mata Ino membesar. "Hah?"

"Oh iya, gue bilang sesuatu kan waktu itu. Jangan di komentarin, karena emang lo gak tau apa yang gue rasa." Shikamaru berkata pelan. "Tunggu, sebelum gue atau lo pergi dari sini duluan, gue mau tunjukin lo satu hal."

Ino makin bingung. Oke, kali ini dia gak pernah ngebayangin kalo dia dan Shikamaru pada akhirnya kayak gini. Saat ini dia mikir, seminggu kedepan atau dua minggu kedepan atau satu bulan kedepan atau entah berapa lamanya itu, dia dan Shikamaru gak bakalan pernah bisa seperti dulu lagi. Mereka berdua harus bermain di kehidupan masing-masing nantinya. Mungkin mereka menjauh, mungkin mereka gak bakalan bisa ketemu lagi kalo udah lulus dari SMA. Yah, kemungkinannya banyak. Tapi, cukup. Ino gak mau ngebayangin apa yang ada dihadapannya dulu kali ini. Biar Shikamaru dulu sekarang yang jadi objek perhatiannya.

Ino melihat Shikamaru, begitu pula Shikamaru. Tanpa disadarinya, sekali lagi Ino merasakan tangan Shikamaru yang besar itu melingkari pinggangnya dan tepat setelah itu Ino sudah berada dalam dekapan si jenius. Ada satu waktu, entah kapan, saat dimana mereka pelukan ada suara 'klik' kayak mainan bongkar pasang mix and match, apapun itu. Ino cuma bisa melongo, jantungnya tambah berpacu kencang. Shikamaru pasti mendengar detak jantungnya kalo gini caranya.

"Ino," Shikamaru memanggil namanya.

_Damn, suaranya. Ah, gue bakal jadi lelehan sebentar lagi nih. Eh, gue gak mimisan kan?_

Tapi Ino gak bisa menjawab apapun. Dia terlalu terpesona.

"Kadang gue mikir, yang gue lakuin sekarang ini benar atau salah. Kalo misalkan lo bilang ini salah, tolong biarin gue ngelakuin ini buat yang kedua kalinya. Habis ini gue gak akan pernah—,"

Yang membuat Shikamaru berhenti berbicara adalah gerakan tangan Ino yang tiba-tiba balik memeluk Shikamaru. Ino juga gak tau, kenapa dia ngelakuin ini. Gerakan tangannya saja yang tiba-tiba bergerak melesat ke punggung Shikamaru. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa berbicara ataupun bergerak. Tapi dengan kejeniusan si Shikamaru yang sekarang juga berpikir tentang Chouji, dia berbicara.

"Ino, gue suka lo."

…

Hening, diam, gak bersuara.

Ino masih gak bisa gerak. _Sure, _dia kaget gara-gara apa yang diomongin Shikamaru itu emang ngebuat dia gak benar-benar percaya. Tapi disatu sisi juga dia gak bisa memungkiri kalau Ino ngarep banget apa yang baru aja Shikamaru ucapin. Itu ngebuat segalanya jadi jelas kan. No, no. mungkin itu dulu. Mungkin dulu Shikamaru suka sama dia. Mungkin ada kata-kata lanjutannya. Dan Ino masih menunggu dengan mata yang memperlihatkan ketidakyakinan.

Tapi yang dilakukan Shikamaru malah ngebuat Ino jadi yakin, Shikamaru mungkin suka dengannya dulu. Bukan sekarang. Karena Shikamaru sekarang telah melepaskan pelukan Ino. Dia menatap Ino. Tangannya terlihat mengambil sesuatu di belakang.

_Oke, gue yakin ini air mata gak lama lagi jatuh. Shit. Please, jangan disini. Please. _

Entah kapan, Shikamaru menunjukkan benda itu ya, air matanya Ino langsung jatuh setetes. Meen, itu yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah bunga mawar merah. Artinya? Yes, love. Sebuah bunga yang menggambarkan segalanya tentang perasaan suka seseorang. Dan ini Shikamaru.

"Gue suka sama lo. Mungkin bunga gak bakalan berarti apa-apa buat lo. Oh ya, satu lagi. Ino, gue udah bilang gue suka sama lo. Gue gak mau dan gak akan pernah bisa maksa lo, gue gak punya hak buat paksa lo. Terserah lo mau jawab apapun, tapi tolong terima. Gue cuma mau gue dihargai, walaupun cuma sedikit," Shikamaru mengajukan setangkai mawar merah itu ke Ino. Dia gak tau, Shikamaru liat dia nangis atau enggak. Yang jelas, Ino ngambil bunga itu. Ino tersenyum kecil.

_Gak salah lagi, gue emang terlanjur jatuh hati sama Shikamaru. _

"Shikamaru, gue—,"

"Please, Ino. Jangan bilang lo gak mau bunganya,"

Ino kaget, kirain dia mau bilang apa. Dia tertawa. "Hahaha, Shi-Shikamaru! Haha, enggak laaah. Ya ampun, gue suka banget. Gue sukaaaaa banget,"

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Agak lama sih, Ino yang melihat mata coklatnya Shikamaru jadi makin suka. Keliatan jelas banget kalau Shikamaru tuh beneran suka sama Ino. Mata gak bisa ngebohongin semuanya.

"Shika, _you know what?_ Gue juga suka lo,"

…

BLAM.

"Shikamaru!"

Doeng.

"Cho-Chouji!" seru Ino. Chouji melihat Shikamaru dan Ino yang sekarang sudah menghadap ke arahnya. Dia melihat mawar di tangan kanan Ino, lalu dia melihat Shikamaru yang pipinya agak-agak merah sedang melayangkan pandangannya ke atas karena efek malu.

"Eh, tunggu. Aduh, sori gue ganggu. Kayaknya gue mau ke kantor KepSek aja deh, guys. Oke, jaaa,"

BLAM.

Yaudah, mereka berdua tetep seperti itu posisinya sampe Shikamaru ngomong sesuatu.

"Lo mau kita pacaran?"

"Ha? Terserah,"

"Terserah?"

"Haha, ya kalo lo mau, lo bisa jadi cowok gue. Mau?"

Shikamaru cuma bisa senyum, kali ini senyumnya sampe ngeliatin giginya lho. Ino ngeliat ada lesung pipitnya muncul sedikit, jadi tambah ganteng.

_Damn us, for being soooo troublesome._

_A/N: Yo. Ada beberapa yang hilang nih kemarin gue live preview lagi ternyata ada yang hilang ngeeeng. Sebel sih. Itu pas bagian Chouji sms, ada yang aneh kan. Coba dibaca lagi. Ini gue ude benerin wak, semoga ngerti._


End file.
